


i was wrong

by ellegreenaways



Series: we all need someone to stay [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I was wrong, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Minor Mai/Zuko, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), even tho the dumbass is in love with katara, himbo zuko ???, i have ideas for the other fics in the series, it’s only slight, k i think those are all the tags, katara and aang are just best buds in this fic, one more tag, pls don’t kill me for them okay, they break up just an fyi lol, wait no, zuko is a loyal boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellegreenaways/pseuds/ellegreenaways
Summary: people break up, people confessa whole lot of messy feelings
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: we all need someone to stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place 6 months after the agni kai and zuko’s coronation. 
> 
> the title came from “i was wrong” by sleeperstar. i vividly imagine a love confession scene in the rain when listening to that song. good song, good song. i’d hold off listening until part 2 tho.
> 
> the second part is already written but i’ll post it tomorrow, or later today ?? technically ??

_"Something's wrong," Aang said, cupping her face in his hands. "And don't even think about telling me 'everything's fine', because I know you well enough to know it's not."_

_Katara was silent. She hated this with every inch of her body. And she knew that it was wrong to lead him on, continuing a relationship that she couldn't give back in, but she also knew breaking up with him would leave him heartbroken. He'd been awestruck and in love with her since the moment they'd met. For the longest time she thought that accepting his offer to be his girlfriend and sparing his feelings would be for the best, but she was having second thoughts now._

_By the time Zuko had given her a new perspective, she thought she already made up her mind to settle for Aang. He was the avatar after all. Even if she didn't love him like that, at least he'd be happy. And he deserved to be happy after everything, right? But now she wasn't sure. Zuko's words had stuck with her on that fateful morning. She wasn't really hearing him then, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. Her feelings mattered too._

_"Katara?"_

_She was snapped back into reality at the sound of her voice being called. Aang was staring at her, a look of confusion hanging over his face._

_"What’s really going on?"_

_She met his eyes, unable to find the words to form a sentence._

_"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said, placing an hand on her shoulder in assurance._

_Katara nodded. She looked at him again, this time frustration etched on his face, despite his poor attempt to hide it._

_"Could you at least say something? To me? I feel like we've been so distant lately. Like I said before, I know something's been bothering you and I don't want to push you to tell me, but you're also my girlfriend, Katara. I can't, help you, if you're not talking to me."_

_Katara swallowed, biting her bottom lip, an anxious habit she'd developed. "I–" she sighed. "Aang, I haven't been completely...honest with you."_

_He knit his eyebrows together. "What–What do you mean?"_

_She stared at the sky for a moment, trying to figure out how she wanted to approach the situation. Did it really matter though? It would always end the same way. Guilt wracking her body while she watched Aang turn his back on her._

_"I mean...well, I talked to someone a little while ago. A friend. And he told me something that I hadn't really considered before then. What he said...it stuck with me and I've haven't been able to stop thinking about it. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was right."_

_"What did he say?"_

_She could feel tears swelling in her eyes, as she met his. "He told me that I shouldn't just...settle for someone because I felt obligated to. He said that I deserved to be with someone who I really loved, and who made me happy."_

_"What are you saying," he said, but she knew he already knew the answer. Hurt flashed across his face, though she could tell he was trying not to let it show._

_"I never wanted to hurt you," she said, reaching her hand out towards him. He quickly pulled away, eyeing her._

_"Please believe that, Aang. I never meant to. I thought that by choosing to be with you, and sparing your feelings instead of turning you down right after everything, I'd be protecting you." She looked down, feeling her cheeks flare with heat. Possibly out of embarrassment, maybe shame. Maybe guilt. Or a combination of them all. "You were so, confident that we were going to be forever and I didn't want to ruin that. I fully intended on following through completely, but...I always loved you, I just..."_

_"You weren't_ in love _with me," Aang finished, sighing. "I get it."_

_"Why aren't you mad at me?"_

_Aang gave her a small smile. "I was, at first, but the more you talked the more I understood. I don't own you, and I feel like an idiot for making you feel trapped. I guess it was pretty naive for me to think that we were going to be together until we got old."_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really am. I never meant for this to happen."_

_"Katara. I want you to be happy. I love you so much, but if your happiness isn't with me, I want you to know that I understand. I got so caught up with...everything and I'm just sorry I never thought to ask you how you felt." There was a short pause, before he started speaking again._

_"So...am I allowed to know who this guy who helped you is?"_

Katara looked over at Aang's prone figure from her place next to Appa's leg. She felt bad about taking his bison after breaking up with him earlier that day, but she had to do something. She wasn't sure if it was already too late, but she knew she'd regret it if she didn't say anything at all.

The sky bison yawned, eyeing her as she climbing onto his back.

"Just a quick trip, okay?" she said, running her ringers through Appa's hair. "There's something I need to do. It won't take long, I promise. We're not that far away".

He made a low noise in response, but didn't protest.

"Thanks Appa," she smiled, taking the reigns "Yip, yip."

* * *

"Master Katara, to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" One of the guards asked, as she hopped down from the bison's back. She recognized him as Akira. During the couple weeks her, Aang, Sokka and Toph had stayed in the Fire Nation, he'd always been sweet to them. He was one of the few guards who had stayed loyal to Zuko after he was crowned Firelord.

"I was hoping I could speak to Zuk–the Firelord–if it's not too late," she said, fidgeting with her hands.

"He's not here right now, but you can leave a message and I'll make sure he receives it as soon as he returns."

She took a deep breath. "It's kind of urgent," she said. "And something I'd rather tell him myself, if that's okay. Do you know where I can find him? Is he close?"

"I believe he said he was visiting his uncle in the Earth Kingdom. His tea shop has been doing exceptionally well, you know."

Katara groaned. "That's at least a few days trip, without stopping. Appa cant do that all in one run. It would take over a week to get there." She sighed. "Thanks anyway."

"Miss," Akira said quickly. "If it truly is that urgent, I would be more than willing to take you myself. We could take a balloon, and I'm sure I could get someone to cover my post while I'm gone. Zuko would be delighted to see you. He's had a lot on his plate these past few months, and it's been very stressful. He's never said it, but I've known that boy since he young, he doesn't have to say it for me to see that. I suppose that's why he's decided to visit his uncle. Iroh always did have the best advice."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course. Zuko has always thought highly of you and the rest of your crew. You know, the avatar, your brother and the earth bender, Toph. Anyway, he speaks only good things. If it's important I'm sure he'll want to be informed as soon as possible."

Without thinking, she threw her arms around the man, taking him by surprise.

"I'm so sorry I–thank you."

"We can leave in the morning. We'll rest up a bit and then be on our way?"

A smile stretched across her face. "That sounds perfect. Thank you again, you have no idea how much it means."

Akira smiled back, tipping his helmet. "Anything for you. Now get some rest, the trip is quite long."

She turned back to face Appa. The bison looked at her, eyes following her movement.

"Hey Appa. I need you to listen to me, okay?" she asked, leaning her head against his leg. "We're gonna go to the stables, okay? Akira already sent someone to give you food and water, and we're gonna stay for a little while. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go away for a bit, and one of these nice guards is going to take you back to the others, okay? They'll be worried sick about you, and I don't want to just leave you here with people you don't know."

He let out a moan, leaning into her touch. She smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it, big guy. And don't worry, I'll make sure they pick only the best to take care of you until you're home. They'll have me to deal with if anything goes wrong."

She felt silly talking to the animal, as if he knew exactly what she was saying, but she had faith in him. He was smarter than people gave him credit for, but even so, she'd remind him again in the morning.

By the time they reached the stables and had a chance to sit down, Katara let the darkness take her.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a declaration of love in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to i was wrong by sleeperstar for the full effect and to drown out the subpar writing

It took approximately three days without stopping to reach the Earth Kingdom, and then another two to make it to to Ba Sing Se. Katara regretted not telling the others, especially Sokka, where she was going. In her haste that night she only said that she'd be gone for a short time, but never specified where she was or when she'd be back. They were probably worried when she didn't come back the first day, let alone after five. And then it would take another five days to get back. She hoped Appa would be okay. She trusted the guard who brought him back. He had been hand selected to serve Zuko by Toph herself, but she couldn't help but worry about the sky bison.

By the time the balloon landed in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se, the previous drizzle that dampened the trip turned into heavy downpour. They arrived at night, which only made the visibility worse.

"Unfortunately this is as far as I can take you," Akira said. "I'm still not sure how comfortable the people are with seeing a red Fire Nation air balloon fly over their city, and I'd rather not take that chance. The Jasmine Dragon is in the upper ring. It's about a twenty minute walk from here if you walk fast."

"Have you done this before?"

"Not so many times like this."

"Well, thank you, for taking me."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, I wanted to help you. Now get going, I'll be here when you get back."

She hugged him again. "I'll be quick, I promise. You should probably find a place to stay out of the rain though."

"I'll take that into consideration."

* * *

Katara stood in front of the tea shop's door, debating whether she should just walk in or knock. Choosing the latter of the options, she tapped on the large wooden door and waited. Rain fully drenched her with a layer of uncomfortable wetness and despite the fact that she could have bended the water away from her, she didn't. The falling water fell rhythmically onto the eaves of the roof, and if she wasn't so anxious it might have set her into a trance.

Faintly she could hear scuffling coming from the other side of the wall, but refused to budge from her position in front of the door. She was afraid if she did, she'd lose all of the confidence she was depending on to follow through.

A few seconds went by before the door opened. There Zuko stood, in clear surprise to find who was standing in front of him. He wasn't dressed in his normal "Firelord" attire. Instead he wore an earth green shirt, brown pants, with an apron dawning the Jasmine Dragon logo. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she jumped in before he could say anything.

"I was wrong," she said quickly. Her hair stuck to her face, her wet clothes still clinging to her body. Adrenaline coursed through her blood.

"Katara? What–you should come in before you get sick," Zuko said, concern lacing his voice. He gestured for her to step into the shop, but she stayed where she was.

"I can't. I cant, because I know if I do I'll never have the courage to say what I need to say and I just need to get it out. It's been weighing on me for months."

He furrowed his eyebrows, confusion drawn on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I was wrong, Zuko. You were right and...I wasn't listening then, but I am now. And the more I thought about it...I just...I was so wrong," she said, breathlessly.

"Hey," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. He placed his hands on her shoulders. His touch was gentle. "Slow down, slow down. I'm not following."

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I...I think I like you, Zuko. I mean, _really_ , like you not just, you know, the way just friends do. I have since I hugged you on that pier. The moment I realized you were willing to do anything to understand how I felt and–and what I needed. I have ever since you took that bolt of lightning for me. No one's ever done something like that before. I was just so used to sacrificing my wants and feelings for everyone else around me; getting just a glimpse of what it was like to experience a truly _selfless_ love...I was so scared to admit it back then because, well I was scared of disappointing Aang. I never wanted to hurt him and I just thought that lying to myself would spare you both the complications.”

He looked taken aback. "You...oh..."

Realization dawned on him. She stared at him, unable to move. "I just...I need to ask if you feel the same way. I just need to know, and if you don't I'll be on my way and you won't have to worry about me ever again. I'll be out of the picture for good."

"Katara..."

"Please, just be honest with me. That's all I ask."

He was silent for a moment, as if he was unsure how to continue. "The people are expecting Mai and I to get...married," He said. The word seemed foreign on his tongue.

"Do you love her?"

"They're expecting it."

"A while ago you told me that I deserved better than to settle for someone who I don't love like that. You told me that love shouldn't be an obligation," She said, her eyes watering, though no one could tell through the rain. She met his gaze, but couldn't read his expression, it was just blank. Her breath caught. "Don't you remember?"

"I do..." he said softly, zoning out on the scenery just behind her.

"Do you love her?"

He swallowed. "I have to."

Her heart shattered.

"I know that wasn't the answer you were hoping for. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry for wasting your time. I should go."

"No, wait. Please, stay the night. If you're out there any longer you're going to get sick and uncle has an extra room. I don't want you risking your health. At least wait until the storm calms down."

"No, it's fine really. I couldn't– _can't_. I can't. Akira is waiting to take me back to the Fire Nation. I told him I wouldn't be long and it's a twenty minute walk back so..."

"My guard, Akira?"

"That's the one."

"Katara, I–"

"Did you ever feel the same way?" she asked.

Zuko looked at her, as if he was studying her face to determine if she was being serious or not. "There was a time," he finally said, giving in. "I thought that maybe, maybe, we had a shot. But, that was then. You were with Aang and you looked...happy. I figured that I had simply misread everything. I didn't want to take that from you."

"Your coronation.” Realization hit her like a brick. She had truly missed her chance. He offered himself to her that day, and she ignored it.

"Its partly my fault, I guess. I should have been more clear, I just, I’m not very good with words. And then seeing you two laughing with each other after everything was over, I thought that I was being unreasonable. Projecting my feelings onto you and it wasn’t my place to tell you how you feel."

"Do you...still feel that way?"

"Katara, I have Mai now. It wouldn't be fair to her. I meant what I said that night. You deserve to be happy with someone, but I don't think that someone is supposed to be me."

_But I want it to be you._

"I get it. Thanks, for telling me the truth. I guess that's what I should have done before," she said, humorlessly laughing at herself. "I should really get going though, I don't know how well that balloon is gonna do in the rain. I kept from getting wet on the way down, but it's probably soaked by now. I don't even know if it'll be operable."

"At least let me walk you back? If it's too wet to use right now we can go back to the shop. I told you Uncle has an extra room, and it's free of charge."

"Won't people notice us? Like you said, you've got Mai. I don't want to be the reason either of you get hurt."

"We're friends, right?"

 _I want to be more than that_. "I suppose."

"Then let me walk you back. That's what a _friend_ would do."

"Fine, you win. Lead the way, _Firelord_." Katara felt a smile tugging at the ends of her mouth. That was exactly the reason she loved him so much. He respected her, he looked out for her, he cared about her. He made her realize that she mattered too. Her smile faltered, and she suddenly understood that this was how Aang must have felt when she told him she she didn't love him like that. It hurt. And she knew it would, she just didn't expect it to hurt this bad.

"You okay?" Zuko asked, looking at her curiously.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop not me paralleling the ending of this fic to the first part of the series BYE-   
> guys guys guys it’s a still a zutara fic they’re just 2 dumbasses in love.   
> there’s probably gonna be like, 3 more parts to this series. that’s all i have planned rn. i haven’t started writing them yet i just have their general descriptions. hopefully i don’t take too long to update but it’s touch and go with school.   
> again, im incapable of writing character in character. it’s something im trying to work on but it’s a very difficult process be patient   
> anyway, enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t want to vilify aang. i really do think that he’d just want katara to be happy, even if her happiness didn’t lie with him. he might be a little hurt, but ultimately i think her happiness will always matter to him, once he realizes where he went wrong.   
> zuko is a complete dumbass but i love him. he’s clearly head over heels for katara but he’s a loyal boyfriend, even if he’s not entirely happy.   
> i am completely incapable of writing characters in character btw. i hope that’s okay lol. also it’s 1am so i haven’t proofread. if the tense changes halfway through im really sorry  
> anyway hope you enjoyed


End file.
